coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ena Sharples
Just thought I'd apologize for the appearance of not doing much on the Wiki lately, I've been doing heavy work on this article offline, it should be a good one! David 12:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Looking forward to it. Whole books could be written about Ena and Violet Carson's portrayal of her.--Jtomlin1uk 12:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I thought I'd explain why I removed this paragraph: :Ena was written to be much less friendly in the early episodes. She was written to be unlikeable in many ways and protested when Mission Hall was used for evacuation in 1961. But in later episodes, Ena was written to be much kinder, as she bonded with Lucille Hewitt on numerous occasions. She still remained a rough and tell it as it kind. If it belongs in the article, it should go in Background information as it's about the character as written. Ena mellowing in her later years is already mentioned in the Personality section, but her character arc wasn't as straightforward as you say, she had kind moments and nasty moments throughout her whole time in the show. She was certainly more argumentative in the 60s but written to be unlikeable is a bit of a leap. I think perhaps with some rewording it can be used in the article though. David 11:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree your right it should be reworded. I have been watched numerous episodes I own from various sources from the first episode onwards to gain information about the series for this site. I am currently up to February 1961. Its very clear in these early episodes many charectors, like Albert and Ena, were still developing their personalities. Albert seems more likeable and kind in these early episodes compared to the later years where he is depicted as grumpy and pessimistic. Ena is clearly more bitchy in these episodes than say from just a year later in 1962 where she sides with Lucille when the later thinks Concepta is neglecting her in favour of Christopher. Like Ena complains about the residents taking shelter in her vestry and thinks Martha is plotting against her. While Ena always was arrogant she was never quite as arrogant and unlikely as this as time went by as this. Ena later welcomed homeless people into her home when they needed her and was there for Minnie many times. She even seems to harbour dislike of the Walkers in two episodes from January 1961, where she later on was good friends with them both as notably she was only one shown sheding tears over Jacks death in 1970 (scenes of mourning were offscreen). Mattfrye1 05:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi all, I just wanted to leave a note to say that I'll be doing some work on this article - I think it can do with something of a clean-up in terms of both text and images. I've taken some screenshots from episodes that I think fit the bill; there are some excellent paragraphs that could use an image to illustrate the points being made, but please be assured that I'm certainly not going to overload the page with images. I hope this is OK with everyone...! Nick NickLotay 23:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure that I agree with that there is a problem with images. Our character pages are not image-intensive and if you look through the history, you'll see that they haven't changed since David did a major revamp in October 2009. Also, his other work on other major characters shows that we don't burden that pages too much (Elsie Tanner, Len Fairclough, Annie Walker, etc) I do agree that the text has undergone too many changes since then and needs looking at.--Jtomlin1uk 18:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response John. I'm still fairly new here and need to understand the protocol, so please forgive any forthrightness. David did a wonderful job with the article but the text does need improving after many more edits since then. (I'd hate for anyone here to think that I'm trying to infiltrate... I merely want to help!!) Perhaps I should have explained myself re: images. I don't think there is a problem at all, but there are two that I really think need to be added. I think there really needs to be an image of Ena v. Elsie Tanner in 1961/1965 to illustrate the sheer "contempt" felt by either one for the other for a long time. Also, I intend on adding an image of Ena from the late 1970s or 1980, one that serves the purpose of illustrating the character's appearance in her final years - as the character had no formal exit (in comparison to Elsie, etc.). --NickLotay 21:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Image I've reverted the main image to the one from the early 70s - we tend to prefer images which were more representative of the character throughout their time in the show rather than something recent (which 1980 hardly is anyway!), except for current characters. David (talk) 18:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ena died "Prior to 1984" I personally believe that a "Prior to 1984" reference for Ena's death in the infobox is justified. In The Jubilee Years tape which is set in 1985, it is mentioned that Ena has died "a couple of years ago". When Albert Tatlock died in May 1984, Ena was not present at the funeral or mentioned in regards to his death at all, adding further credence to the fact that she had indeed passed away between her last appearance in 1980 and the end of 1983 when Violet Carson died herself. While I know the videos may not be considered canononical, their continuity has certainly been adhered to in the past. Daran Little told me when I commented on Elsie Tanner's death now taking place in 2004/2005 and not 1986/1987 like in one of the tapes that the writers clearly hadn't researched into it, he also inferred that as far as he was concerned the tapes establish continuity in relation to the programme (Perhaps even more so in recent years with the DVD releases in which they bleed seamlessly into one another). The details provided also offer a useful "filler" until the programme addresses it in a more authorative way. In the case of Ena's death date I doubt we shall ever get a definitive answer and so the reference in the video provides a certain ammount of closure. However, I do agree with others who say that the actual article itself should not have lines such as "Ena passed away in 1983" because we do not know that for certain. The article's account of her life should end with her moving to St. Anne's and never returning. I just feel the "Prior to 1984" for her death in the infobox, is realistic and corroborates not only with the tapes but also with Ena's status in the programme following the death of Violet Carson in late 1983. Any thoughts? Nath Lloyd (talk) 21:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Agreed :D In October or November of 1989, Deirdre Barlow confirmed Enas death by claiming that Albert and Ena were rolling in their graves at the changes in the Street. Not sure of which episode but I remember the line clearly when the episode repeated on Granada Plus. :Seems reasonable so long as a specific reference is made somehow and the Jubilee tapes does contain that.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Anonymous user, you're right about the line from the 1989 episode, Deirdre says it to Maurice Jones in the Rovers when he's talking about the new houses. That could just be Deirdre assuming she's passed on since 1980, so I wouldn't read much into it. Nath Lloyd, The Jubilee Years is in a grey area even for spin-off videos because it invents a couple of characters who are supposed to have lived in the street in 1960 even though it clashes with Corrie history. I think this information is better included in the background information. David (talk) 11:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I've removed the DOD in the infobox which again used the 1989 reference. As specific line has ever been said in the series along the lines of "Mrs Sharples died in 1987" and Deirdre's line was so nebulous that we cannot conclude that she had specific knowledge of her death. Please don't forget that we quote facts here, we don't theorise.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:16, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :: ::I think saying 'prior to 1989' is a fair assumption, given Deirdre says that Ena would be spinning in her grave, which clearly suggests the person is dead and she also mentions the then deceased Albert Tatlock. If that's not clear enough, can I suggest alternatively listing Ena's DOD as simply 'unknown' which is quite a common way to refer to someone who is clearly dead in the cases where a regular character is obviously dead by the present day but there the DOD cannot be narrowed down to a single year or two. If at some point in the future there is a reference to an exact DOD in the show (unlilkely but possible), it can easily be updated. I would say the same for Minnie and Annie but definitley not someone like Hilda, she could quite possibly still be alive in-show until we hear otherwise. How about characters who would be 110+ if still alive? Carterboi33 (talk) 12:29, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, but no. Three points: 1) if we asked the ITV production office, they would say they have no date on their character files and we ALWAYS try to mirror their files. 2) If we add "unknown" into the infobox, people would add it all sorts of character profiles and not make an exception for Ena. 3) To say someone would be "rolling in their graves" is simply a figure of speech. I have used it myself many times about people whose eventual fate I had no idea about. Deirdre was not acting as a historian of fact in that scene.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:09, April 2, 2019 (UTC) An update to the question of Ena's DOD. If we are to count the mini 'webisode' Ken: A Life on the Street (2010) as canon (and I don't see why not- it is clearly placed within the show's continutiy and we have pages for equivalent online material) then there is a reference to Ena being deceased with Ken telling Simon that she was "long dead now." If we are to discount Dierdre's comment as being too flippant then this is the first specific reference I can find to Ena being deceased within the programme. Therefore I would go with 'prior to 2010' for the infobox. Carterboi33 (talk) 16:09, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :I'd rule this out as well for a couple of reasons. Firstly, spin-offs have always existed in a grey area where future writers have been free to disregard anything that happens in them (cf. Elsie Tanner's death in The Life and Loves of Elsie Tanner and Ray Langton's appearance in Viva Las Vegas). Secondly, as with Deirdre, Ken saying Ena is "long dead now" doesn't make clear whether he's speaking from a position of knowledge or simply assuming that Ena has passed away, which in 2010 would be a reasonable thing to do as she'd be 111 years old. David (talk) 20:27, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Tom Schofield I couldn't think of anywhere else to put this as there isn't a page for Tom Schofield. At present the page Tom Schofield links to Ena's brother and Tom Schofield Jnr. to Ena's great-nephew. There's a third Tom Schofield - Tom Jnr.'s father - how should we name this page? Shouldn't he be Jnr. and Ena's great nephew be Tom Schofield III? (I don't like that, personally, but would appreciate another suggestion) David (talk) 12:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :EDIT: I see that Ena's father was also a Tom. David (talk) 12:02, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Tom Schofield Sr. perhaps? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 13:26, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Suggestion - Thomas Schofield stays as it is, Tom Schofield stays as it is, his son to be named "Tom Schofield (Ena Sharples's nephew)" and his son to be named "Tom Schofield (Ena Sharples's great-nephew)". David (talk) 22:20, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Agreed--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:54, February 20, 2017 (UTC)